


The Things Standing Between Senator Leo de la Iglesia and the White House

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Based on observations of multiple real life American presidential campaigns, this is a partial list of the things that I believe would face a Leo de la Iglesia campaign.





	The Things Standing Between Senator Leo de la Iglesia and the White House

1\. Conspiracy Theories

At the kitchen table, Guang Hong looked at the online article insisting that Leo was born in Mexico instead of the United States. "Who believes this?" he said. "Your family has been here for more than five generations."

Looking over Guang Hong's shoulder at the laptop, seeing the URL and recognizing it as a commonly known conspiracy site, Leo sighed and began rubbing his tense shoulders. "You know that website likes to push a lot of insanity. Don't read it, it'll just cause your blood pressure to spike."

"They're also claiming that I just married you because I'm spying for China."

"They're doing it because a certain percentage of people fall for it. Though hopefully less than the last time it was used," said Leo. 

"I don't remember your run for Senator having anything like this," said Guang Hong. 

"Because it doesn't play in California," said Leo. "I'd rather just run on the issues and policies. Anybody who runs on that kind of garbage has nothing worthwhile to say."

"I just find it disturbing."

2\. Oligarchs

On his fifty million dollar yacht, the rich man caressed his cats, thinking, You are so worth more than any of the people who work for me. After all, I earn more than a thousand times a teacher so I am worth a thousand time more. How dare the weak parasite on the strong like me, he thought. I earned all that money, it should remain mine forever. 

He picked up his phone, punched in a number and said, "Oh, Fred, yeah, I want to shift five million dollars to that special account. Also, we need to do some research on that de la Iglesia guy. I have a feeling he's the one we have to stomp hard." 

The oligarch turned off his phone and fantasized about the day that there were no regulations and no personal income taxes. 

3\. Celebrity 

"So, anybody we should pay special attention to running in the other party's primaries?" said Guang Hong as they each had a glass of hard cider while sitting next to each other on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

"Besides the usual suspects, Kevin Sorbo," said Leo.

"Didn't he star in some fantasy TV series a while back?"

"Yeah."

"Why him?"

"He hasn't been in any recent TV series or movies. I guess he's trying something else."

"But he hasn't even done a term as a House of Representative. Or a mayor."

"His shtick is that as a complete outsider, he can completely and totally revolutionize the government. Why haven't people learned that never works?"

"It's not like he's already won the nomination. We're just starting the process."

"Never say never. After what happened a while back, I'm not ruling anybody out."

"If they're trying to use celebrity, I think you outrank him. You medaled at the Olympics, representing the United States. THAT should count for something."

"I hope it does. Unfortunately, a lot of people have short memories."

4\. Corporate Interference

"I can't accept your conditions," said Leo as he faced a lobbyist from the pharmaceutical industry in his office. The lobbyist is wearing a suit that costs as much as I earn a month and his teeth are so white they light up the room, he thought. Expensive.

"Why not?"

"The condition is that I veto any bills that curb pricing. I don't even know why you're talking to me considering that I helped create the Multi-State Medical Alliance," he said, referring to the agreement between various states that that joined together to successfully beat down medical prices for their state medical programs.

"We're trying to keep it from going federal." The representative from the pharmaceutical group sniffed. "I'm sure I'll find some other candidate who'll appreciate our input."

"I'm sure you will."

Time to unleash the Super PAC, thought the rep, referring to a political action committee with access to limitless amount of money as long as it didn't contribute to or coordinate directly with parties or candidates. Our PAC is going to unleash a deluge of commercials against him. 

5\. Social Media

"Ok, why is there this weird rumor on Touchbook that claims that you were a part of Operation Pegasus, where you were part of a CIA operation that involved teleporting to Mars," said Guang Hong as he looked at his laptop on the plane that was going to their next campaign stop.

"What?" said Leo. 

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

"You can do both."

6\. Contrarians

"Who are you going for?" said one potential voter to his friend.

"Kevin Sorbo," said the other potential voter. 

"Why?"

"We need to switch things up and stir things around just to keep things fresh."

"You can't vote like that. You don't even know what he really thinks."

"Hold my beer."

7\. Religion

"These rumors that I'm Satan . . ." sighed Leo as he sat on the hotel bed after a rally. "My last name literally means, 'of the church.' Also, my name isn't Damien."

Guang Hong said, "I bet a lot of people are not happy that I'm not that religious and the few times I did go, it was to a Buddhist temple." Religion was not encouraged in mainland China though people were allowed to go to church or temple. 

"They'll have to deal with it. I don't want you to have to pretend to believe in something you don't."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to church with you?"

"I want you to go only if you actually believed. I don't want you to feel bullied into going through the motions. The whole point of freedom of choice is the ability to actually choose something else." 

"I just don't want you to lose votes."

"I think people will vote for who they want to vote for. I know that this has been hard for you and I don't want to make it any harder." 

8\. The Media

"Why are they talking about Kevin Sorbo on all the cable channels?" said Guang Hong as he clicked through the news channels. They had just dumped their suitcases on the floor and Guang Hong picked up the remote to their hotel TV.

"He actually won a primary," sighed Leo. "It is newsworthy."

"They're kissing up to him and giving him millions of dollars in free publicity without really digging into him. Leo . . ." said Guang Hong. 

"Yes . . ."

"Do you ever wonder if it's worth it to run?"

Leo smiled. "You're wondering why I'm running despite all these things against me. I'm running because of all these things against me. I can't let them have their way and if I'm the best shot at blocking them then I have to run."

"I know."

"Come here, you . . ." Leo pulled Guang Hong into a hug. "If you want me to drop out . . ."

"No!"

Leo pulled back in surprise.

"No, I want you to win so all these people saying and doing these horrible things get their asses kicked!" said Guang Hong, looking fierce. "I want you to beat them because you love this country and you deserve to show them how much you love it. This country is not something to be chopped up and used as fuel for someone's ego!" 

Leo kissed him and said, "We need to get you measured for a designer suit for inauguration."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/birth-certificate/ is a summary and rebuttal of the birther conspiracy in regards to Obama.  
> 2\. https://www.newyorker.com/magazine/2017/03/27/the-reclusive-hedge-fund-tycoon-behind-the-trump-presidency is a profile of one oligarch  
> 3\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_actor-politicians#USA is a list of politicians who used to be actors.   
> 4\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Political_action_committee#Super_PACs describes Super PACS http://www.cc.com/video-clips/yzb7q2/the-colbert-report-colbert-super-pac---trevor-potter is the first in a short series of clips that talk about how to apply for a Super PAC  
> 5\. https://www.wired.com/2012/01/obama-mars/ Yeah, there REALLY was a rumor that Obama had teleported to Mars.  
> As for the social media, https://www.cbsnews.com/news/false-stories-travel-faster-than-the-truth-on-twitter-study/ False stories travel faster than truth on Twitter.  
> 6\. I have heard of people who actually think like this. You may know some as well.  
> 7\. http://www.pewforum.org/2014/07/16/how-americans-feel-about-religious-groups/ Different religious groups have different ratings in terms of being viewed warmly or coldly. 
> 
> My list of problems facing Leo's campaign is very much a partial one though a more in-depth list would take a lot of research and make the end notes longer than the fic. Also, I do not know if the Multi-State Medical Alliance is legal in our actual reality but I decided to make it possible in this verse.
> 
> As the legal requirement for Presidency is 35 and Leo actually held other political offices prior to becoming a Senator like House Rep and mayor after finishing college, he and Guang Hong needed to be aged up.


End file.
